The Six
by Jigglypuff-Jade
Summary: Six Souls that have travelled through time finally come together, filling an age-old prophecy that could spell the end of the world. Their powers can destroy anyone who opposes them, causing Albus Dumbledore and 6 of his best wizards to bring the Six to t


The Six

Written By Jade and Melissa

Disclaimer: We own nothing by JK Rowling. We do not own the concepts of the elements. However, all characters you don't know are ours. They're our friends.

Please R/R. Flames will be appreciated, for we will use them to melt our chocolate.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Melissa grumbled, her blue eyes flashing angrily as she glared at her two giggling best friend's, one of whom was rolling around on the floor of their three bedroom unit clutching a pillow to her chest.

"Hahaha… sorry Mel, honey…. But you? A boyfriend?" Tika laughed, wiping tears of mirth from her green eyes. "That we, your best friends, have not seen?"

"Jade knows him!" Melissa defied, her mouth a disappointed pout. Jade, the redhead currently on the floor, stuffed a fist into her mouth and bit down, her skinny body wracked with stifled giggles. The look on Mel's face had just been priceless.

"I know OF him, Melissa. Doesn't mean I know him," she chuckled, her strange green-gold eyes widening as she glanced at Mel's face. "Oh come on! We believe you. It's just that you're so against older guys that live far away, we'd never thought that you of all people would end up with a twenty-one year old from Melbourne!"

Melissa's pout slowly disappearing, and she grinned at her friends.

"You're right of course. I should've been able to see the funny side," she said, levering herself up off the couch and into the small kitchen. Jade and Tika continued to giggle to themselves, until Mel poked her head back into the room.

"Um, girls?" she said, her blue eyes dancing as Tika and Jade looked up at her. "We have no food. And it was Tika's turn to do the shopping." Slowly Jade turned her green-gold gaze on her best friend, who blushed under the stares.

"Elliot was at work," she mumbled, burying her head into her pillow, causing her two best friends to burst out laughing.

-

"Professor Dumbledore?" came the unusually quiet voice of ex-Hogwarts student Draco Malfoy, who was now the professor of Defence Against The Dark Arts. "Is there something wrong?"

Albus shook his head gently, turning away from the round window of his office to glance at his young professor. His blue eyes held no twinkle, and his face looked older and more tired than it ever had before.

"Nothing is wrong, Draco. In fact, everything is about to go right. But we need to act quickly. Gather five of our best wizards together. We'll need them here. The last of the Six are awakening and realising their powers."

-

The darkness of the room was overpowering. Robert stood still, waiting for his eyes to adjust, his drunken mind not realising that it was seven in the morning, and that it shouldn't have been pitch black in the living room of his one bedroom apartment. Suddenly, with a sound similar to a whipcrack, the room was flooded with light, causing Rob to stumble back slightly.

"What the fuck!" he murmured, stumbling to his room, ignoring his roommate, who sat in his chair with his brown eyes wide, staring at his hands which were surrounded with a pulsing black light.

-

"Albus, whatever is so important that you feel the need to pull us out of our classrooms?" Hermione Granger, professor of Muggle Studies stated, taking off her thin wire frame glasses, staring at the Headmaster with honey-brown eyes.

"Hermione, you've read all the books in the school Library," Albus started, standing up and walking to his window again. "You should know that there is a spell to find a particular book. This book only has two copies in existence, and one was recently discovered in America. Use the spell and find this book. For the sake of Good, we need this book." Slow comprehension dawned in Hermione's eyes as she stared at the Headmaster.

"Not… not the book of the Six. They're not due to awaken for another hundred years!"

"Or so the prophecy said, Miss Granger. Everything is right. The three girls are partnered, they're opposites are all in the countries specified. The three girls are all based in Australia. Two of their partners are in Australia, the other boy is in America."

"There was a report of off the scale magic performed in Connecticut early this morning, Hermione," Harry Potter, Quidditch teacher, said, glancing up from his Daily Prophet. "Apparently an entire apartment was pitch black at 7 am."

"Darkness…" Hermione whispered, her eyes widening. "But they can't be here yet. The girls have to be virgins!"

"And they all are. Aged 16 almost 17, these girls have never been touched, and their birthdays are all in the same month… just as the prophecy foretold."

"Come on Granger, can you just find us the book? We need to hurry," Draco drawled, his hand clutching his left arm. "My father has learnt of the Six by now. He's calling the Death Eaters."

-

A/N: I know, I know. Draco said "My father". It'll all be explained, trust me.

A/N2: Go easy on me, my best friend and I came up with this idea. She hasn't even READ the Harry Potter books yet, so she's writing the normal parts, and I get to write the Harry Potter parts. Go me.


End file.
